<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by pieceofabula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037124">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofabula/pseuds/pieceofabula'>pieceofabula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofabula/pseuds/pieceofabula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungchan terlalu takut akan resiko yang ia hadapi akan mempengaruhi kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya, lalu haruskah ia menyerah?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byungchan kembali pada ruang pikiran yang bergulir menggapai masa lalu. Mendamba akara Seungwoo yang dapat diraih untuk mengisi kekosongan jiwanya. </p><p>---</p><p>Kala itu, waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore bersama rintik hujan, berlindung di bawah bilik beton kokoh pemilik ruko ponsel yang sudah tertutup rapat mengingat tidak mungkin ada lagi manusia yang mau berlalu lalang bergumul dengan serbuan hujan. </p><p>Byungchan mengeratkan jaket sembari menggosokan telapaknya satu sama lain untuk mengusir dingin. </p><p>Seungwoo, pria lain yang berada di atap yang sama meraih telapak itu. Berbagi hangat tubuhnya dengan meniup udara di atas telapak Byungchan sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku masih gak paham alesan kamu apa maksa pulang saat ujan deres gini, padahal jelas kamu gak kuat dingin," ucap Seungwoo lembut. Byungchan memiliki ketertarikan penuh untuk menjawab tapi setelah sadar akan alasannya ia memilih diam dan menarik diri menjauh; melepas kasar genggaman Seungwoo. </p><p>Hujan sudah pada tahap reda, harusnya Byungchan sudah bisa keluar dari tempat berlindung; meraih motor dengan rumah sebagai tujuan akhir, bukannya malah terpaku kikuk menyembunyikan setengah wajah di kerah jaket. </p><p>Aroma petrikor harusnya dapat menenangkan, suara air yang terjatuh di becekan jalan harusnya bisa membuat siapapun tenggelam dalam kenyamanan, tapi mereka berdua hanya diam merajut hening begitu panjang serta kecanggungan yang semakin besar intensitasnya. </p><p>Pada atap yang sama, berdampingan hanya beberapa senti jauhnya tapi Seungwoo merasakan jarak yang tercipta lebih asing dari itu. Seungwoo mengulum bentang bibirnya, bingung atas situasi yang belum bisa tercerna pikiran dan memilih diam menatapi tetes demi tetes bintik air. </p><p>Sunyi.</p><p>"Seungwoo, kamu percaya takdir?" Byungchan melirih di menit kelima. </p><p>Seungwoo berjengit, fisiknya menegang mendengar satu suara, menyadarkan dari arus lamunan yang membawanya. Ia mengelana di sana bagai sedekade hanya untuk mencari jawaban atas sikap Byungchan yang mungkin karena sebabnya. </p><p>Jawabannya nihil.</p><p>"Terlalu banyak kontradiksi di hubungan ini. Ngandelin takdir malah keliatan seakan kita lagi buat lelucon yang sama sekali gak lucu dimata semesta," dengusnya mengembun di bersama dingin. "Gak hanya semesta. Ada keluarga yang mesti dijaga martabatnya, ada teman yang berusaha kita beri percaya, dan ... ada kita yang perlu buat mereka bahagia tanpa rasa kecewa dan malu."</p><p>Dari berbagai posibilitas Byungchan tidak melihat ada celah layak untuk mereka lalui, semuanya penuh dengan ketidakmungkinan—memangnya kapabilitas macam apa yang Byungchan punya? dia hanya manusia biasa yang sedang hidup di kerasnya dunia—Cibiran orang, komentar pedas, tatapan jijik. Byungchan hatam berbagai bentuknya. </p><p>Terkadang Byungchan tertawa sarkas menanggapi kata Cinta yang mereka agung-agungkan dengan menggendong sisi yang lebih dianggap manusiawi, layak dan normal di mata mereka tanpa memahami kata itu sendiri. Bukankah secara tidak langsung mereka mengganggap bahwa pendeskripsiannya sendiri terbilang sangat minim? Berteriak bahwa Cinta adalah rasa indah milik antar dua manusia, lalu kenapa hanya sah' untuk sepasang lelaki dan wanita saja? Kemudian mulai berkomentar jahat untuk pasangan yang *berbeda*. </p><p>Mungkin kiranya itu terlalu menjijikan—dalam kegiatan secara visual *mungkin*, karena masih terbilang asing (tapi itu bukan suatu pembenaran untuk menyakiti orang lain)—namun acuh pada bahagia Cinta yang sama seperti mereka jabarkan beribu-ribu halaman panjangnya. </p><p>"Kita terlalu tabu untuk mereka."</p><p>Mega menggelap lagi, renyah hujan kembali   kencang. </p><p>Lidah Seungwoo menggantung. Tidak ada satu katapun keluar melalui celah bibir yang terbuka; terlampau kaget. Setelahnya guntur menggema kencang tanpa menganggu keterpakuan raga itu. </p><p>Byungchan akhirnya membawa pandangan menatap Seungwoo, wajahnya memanas merah disertai kepulan bening di pelupuk—yang berusaha ia tahan agar tidak tergelincir dari tempat—Seungwoo terlihat rimpuh.  Dusta jika Byungchan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak sama. Terhitung 4 tahun hubungan mereka terjalin, perasaan terlampau pekat di keduanya. </p><p>Sudah tidak ada lagi ludah yang bisa ia telan untuk mengurangi kekakuan. </p><p>"Seung—"</p><p>Serampang Seungwoo menarik Byungchan kebidang dadanya. Nafas memburu tidak membiarkan berontakan Byungchan melepaskan pelukan itu, tidak peduli pemuda didalam kukungan mendorong kencang berkali-kali, hingga pada tahap Seungwoo mulai menyerah akan rasa sabarnya. </p><p>"Ah!" Suara dari tenggorokan menggema kencang, sayangnya tertutup deras hujan. </p><p>Tercipta tanda kemerahan di rahang bawahnya. Gumpalan air yang tertahan sudah mengalir tanpa niatan berhenti dari si pemilik yang terisak-isak. </p><p>"Kamu gak bisa seenaknya ngambil keputusan..." bisik Seungwoo sembari mengecup bekas gigitannya guna mengurangi sakit. Telapak besar Seongwoo berjalan vertikal, menenangkan. Deru nafas isak terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. </p><p>"Sayang... Sayang..." </p><p>Afeksi yang diberikan Seungwoo amat sangat besar efeknya. Menggoyahkan banyak pertahanan yang susah-susah ia bangun hanya untuk kembali jatuh, tapi tepat di poros perasaanya Byungchan merasa dihargai dan dicintai dengan sempurna. </p><p>Jujur. Byungchan berada pada dalamnya kenyamanan terbaik yang Seungwoo berikan. Usapannya, bisikan lembutnya, kehangatan suhu tubuhnya. </p><p>Byungchan berharap waktu bisa berhenti pada detik itu juga. Ia tidak merasa keberatan jika harus terkunci pada ruang waktu, setidaknya di sana ia tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain selain mereka berdua, mencintai sebesar apapun ia mau tanpa merasa takut akan kekecewaan banyak orang.</p><p>Jika bisa.</p><p>---</p><p>Kelopak Byungchan menutup rapat. Indera pencium menangkap aroma tidak asing saat pintu kamar terbuka dibarengi ketukan langkah. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil mendapati pelukan hangat setelahnya. </p><p>"Udah malem, kenapa belum tidur?" Suara itu menggelitik tengkuknya. </p><p>Byungchan membuka mata, menatap lurus puluhan gedung pencakar langit diributi cahaya lampu jalanan, "Seungwoo." </p><p>"Ya?"</p><p>"Kalo punya kekuatan, kamu milih apa?"</p><p>Alis Seungwoo terangkat heran, "tiba-tiba?"</p><p>Punggung itu berbalik menyentuh besi dingin pembatas, membawa bagian depan menemuni pujaannya. Satu tangan terangkat, menggores ibu jari lembut di pipi Seungwoo yang sedang fokus memperhatikan tingkahnya. </p><p>"Aku mau time traveler. Balik ke masa lalu buat narik perkataanku." </p><p>Simpul tertarik, "gak ada yang perlu di sesalin, sayang." </p><p>Byungchan menarik pinggang Seungwoo, menyandarkan penuh kepalanya sembari menggeleng. </p><p>Bukan itu.</p><p>Segala kerja keras mereka berdua hingga berada dijenjang sesempurna ini. Byungchan tidak menyesali dirinya yang kembali, tidak juga tentang ia yang pernah minta untuk memilih pergi—tanpa itu mungkin keduanya tak akan sampai dibagian akhir bahagia. </p><p>Ada banyak titik dimana Byungchan menyesali satu hal dan ingin menariknya lalu membuang sejauh ia bisa. Ucapan keputusasaannya yang begitu egois. </p><p>Mengingat itu Byungchan malu pada dirinya sendiri, sebegitu lemahnya ia dulu. </p><p>Ia tidak ingin waktu berhenti dan terjebak di dalamnya. </p><p>Byungchan ingin merekam detik demi detik dimana orang-orang yang ia punya sebegitu indahnya memilih untuk terus berada di sisi, merekam dalam memori, lalu mengucapkan syukur teramat besar pada semesta yang awalnya ia kira akan bersikap jahat. </p><p>Mereka ada tanpa kecewa.<br/>
Mereka ada tanpa amarah dan malu.<br/>
Mereka ada dan bahagia dengan apa yang mereka punya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! I am still learning about writing... so sorry if this isn't good enough, but i hope you guys enjoy! hehe&gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>